Please, Don't Go
by Shania9ranger
Summary: Kesedihan Changmin atas meninggalnya sang nenek.  Pairing Minkyu or Changkyu couple, oneshoot. RnR please...!


**Please, Don't Go...**

~o~

Cast : Minkyu couple, Changmin x Kyuhyun

.

Author : Shania9ranger

.

**Disclaimer: **Super Junior-TVXQ belong to SME, God, and them selves, but this story is mine.

.

.

.

Pemakaman berlangsung dengan hening serta diiringi isakan-isakan tangis lirih dari beberapa keluarga bermarga Shim. Hari ini orang yang paling mereka hormati dan mereka sayangi telah pergi meninggalkan dunia. Ya, nenek dari Shim Changmin meninggal dunia pagi tadi karena penyakit jantung yang di deritanya.

Banyak orang dan keluarga yang menghadiri pemakaman tersebut, bahkan beberapa rekan sesama artis yang mengenal Changmin pun turut menghadiri pemakaman, termasuk Yunho.

Changmin, pemuda tampan itu berdiri menatap peti mati yang perlahan di turunkan ke dalam liang kubur dengan tatap datar. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini, namun diantara cucu-cucu yang lain hanya dia yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sedih sedikit pun. Tatapannya kosong..

"Minnie..."

Sebuah suara yang sudah sangat ia hafal memanggilnya dengan lembut. Changmin menoleh pada sang kekasih yang berdiri tepat di sebelah kirinya lalu tersenyum.

Kyuhyun tau jika senyum yang di tunjukkan Changmin padanya adalah senyum palsu. Perlahan dia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Changmin mencoba memberikan sedikit kekuatan.

Selesainya pemakaman Changmin segera pamit undur diri meninggalkan tempat penuh duka tersebut tanpa menghiraukan pandangan-pandangan dari banyak orang yang mengganggapnya sebagai cucu yang tidak sopan santun. Bahkan Yunho agak terkejut dengan sikap dongsaengnya itu, namun ia mencoba menghargai sikap Changmin. Tanpa diminta Kyuhyun terus mengikutinya di belakang, dan Changmin tidak menolak keberadaan sang kekasih. Keduanya kembali menuju dorm TVXQ.

~o~

Sesampainya di dorm, Changmin dan Kyuhyun tetap saling bungkam seribu bahasa, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sedikit pun. Sampai..

"Kyu, aku lelah…" Ujar Changmin pelan.

"Ne, tidurlah Minnie."

.

Selama berjam-jam Kyuhyun berada di dalam kamar Changmin, menunggu sang kekasih bangun dari tidurnya kemudian mengajak makan malam bersama. Tapi sejak 8 jam yang lalu Changmin belum juga menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa namja itu akan bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Kyuhyun melihat jam yang berada di atas meja samping ranjang Changmin, jam 10 malam. Tadi Yunho sempat pulang ke dorm, namun tidak lama pergi kembali entah kemana.

"Ugghh..."

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengarkan lenguhan dari mulut Changmin. Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya pada Changmin.

"Halmeoni... Jangan pergi..." Ternyata pemuda jangkung nan tampan itu mengigau dalam tidurnya. "Halmeoni... Jangan tinggalkan aku... hiks... Aku tidak mau sendirian... hiks" Igauannya seketika berubah jadi sebuah isak tangis dari seorang Shim Changmin.

"Sssssttt... Minnie uljima... Ada aku disini, sayang." Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan tidur Changmin. Dia mengusap-ngusap kepala Changmin dengan lembut dan sekejap namja berambut coklat itu terkejut setelah merasakan sesuatu.

Panas..

Suhu badan Changmin terasa panas dan tubuhnya terlihat menggigil kedinginan dibalik selimut. Kyuhyun buru-buru mencari selimut di dalam lemari lalu menumpukkan di atas tubuh Changmin. Saat Kyuhyun hendak keluar kamar untuk mengambil kompresan, sebuah tangan hangat menahannya.

"Jangan pergi..." Ucap Changmin setengah sadar. "Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti Halmeoni..."

"Tidak Minnie, aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun." Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil kompresan. Dia lebih memilih berbaring di samping Changmin sambil memeluknya dengan erat, mencium kening dan bibirnya berkali-kali.

"Kyu, aku merindukan halmeoni..."

"Aku tau... Tapi kau tidak boleh bersedih seperti ini Minnie, nanti halmeoni tidak akan tenang disana." Kyuhyun semakin mempererat pelukannya dan mengusap-ngusap punggung Changmin seolah ingin memberikan rasa nyaman untuk sang kekasih.

Kini Kyuhyun tau, sedatar apa pun ekspresi Changmin saat pemakaman neneknya hari ini, bukan berarti pemuda itu tidak bersedih. Bahkan Changmin sangat amat kehilangan nenek yang begitu disayanginya hingga jatuh sakit. Changmin hanya tidak bisa menunjukan kesedihannya dihadapan banyak orang. Dan hari ini Kyuhyun belajar mengerti serta memahami Changmin lebih dalam lagi.

.

.

.

END

~o~

A/N

Annyeoooong~

Hehehe… aku kembali lagi.

Setelah sekian lama hiatus dari FFn, akhirnya aku kembali dengan lanjutan FF-FFku yang belum terselesaikan. Karena banyak faktor dan lain hal aku baru bisa mengupdatenya akhir-akhir ini, jadi mohon maaf buat readers yang sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Tapi aku cukup terharu karna sebagian besar dari kalian tetap setia dan memberikanku semangat.

Kamsahamnida chingudeul~


End file.
